


Keep him quiet

by Haziran



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haziran/pseuds/Haziran
Summary: Бог разрушения запутался в своих длинных ногах на ровном месте и теперь выбывает из строя на неделю, чтобы абсолютно непродуктивно валяться с якобы больной ногой в койке, сваливая свою часть работы на товарищей. Еще и тащи его на своем горбу почти через весь лагерь.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anime 2021: тексты от G до T





	Keep him quiet

Сустав лодыжки хрустнул оглушительно громко — как сухая ветка. Бертольд даже сначала не сообразил, что произошло, не понял, что это была его лодыжка, просто начал заваливаться набок. Мелькнула мысль, что вот сейчас он еще и головой приложится о бревна, которые кучей лежали возле самой ограды лагеря кадетов и за одно из которых он зацепился носком ботинка. Боль не заставила себя ждать, резкая, пронизывающая до самой спины, — будто под подошвой разорвалась ручная граната. Он не выдержал и заорал во все горло. Все слишком быстро случилось, не успел подумать о том, что крик привлечет ненужное внимание, что им нельзя получать серьезные травмы, пока кругом десятки пар глаз, не успел выставить вперед руки, чтобы не травмироваться еще сильнее. Но неотвратимо приближавшаяся к лицу земля вдруг подпрыгнула и резко ушла вниз, первые вечерние звезды смазались в короткие черточки. Показалось даже, что он взлетел, ноги оторвались от земли — такое же ощущение невесомости накрывает, когда трансформируешься в гиганта. Слишком уж было похоже на сюжет его повторяющихся кошмаров, настолько, что он чуть не заорал еще раз. Но вовремя сообразил, что это просто Райнер спас его от падения, крепко обхватив за туловище сильными руками.

— Эй, осторожней, Берт!

Лицо друга оказалось в нескольких сантиметрах от его собственного, и Берт совсем некстати вспомнил, что минут десять назад Анни просила того отодвинуться подальше. Потому что ей противно. С точки зрения других ребят корпуса ее отношение к Райнеру можно было описать одним емким словом - безразличие. Только Бертольд знал, что это неправда. Когда они втроем оставались наедине, от холодного презрения, которое проступало во всем: в ее словах, тоне, взгляде и позе — ему все время хотелось втянуть голову в плечи, хотя он знал, что дело не в нем. Хорошо, хоть теперь Анни с Райнером не дрались едва ли не каждую неделю. Словно кто-то услышал безмолвные молитвы Берта — не видеть больше, как она исступленно бьет кулаком, не издавая ни звука, пока костяшки и фаланги пальцев не покрываются ссадинами, а он не отворачивается, только закрывает глаза, молчит, и кровь из разбитого носа льется на зеленую майку. Эта смиренность только сильнее распаляла Анни, и больше всего Берт боялся, что будет как тогда, когда они потеряли Марселя. Что они зайдут еще дальше, чем в прошлый раз, и кто-нибудь из них убьет другого. А Берт будет стоять и плакать, не в силах заставить себя вмешаться. По сравнению с этим презрение Анни, высказанное с помощью слов, а не тумаков, было славной передышкой от бесконечного безумия, которое шло за ними по пятам с момента высадки на проклятый остров. И уж точно не являлось новостью ни для кого из присутствующих. Райнер не жаловался. Никогда. А Берт... ну, он точно мог бы сказать, что не испытывал ничего подобного. Если бы не привык помалкивать большую часть времени. И если бы его чувства имели хоть какое-то значение…

— Надо в лазарет, — Райнер забросил его руку себе на плечо. Берт сморгнул выступившие в уголках глаз слезы и только тут увидел, что ребята, до этого мирно болтавшие на крыльце столовой, теперь обеспокоенно смотрят в их сторону. К счастью, Анни уже ушла, а вот они не успели, и их заметили. Наверняка видели, как Берт споткнулся. Да и хруст определенно было слышно даже за стеной Мария... не говоря уже про вопль. Залечить травму сейчас с помощью силы титана не получится — для этого требуются время и уединение. Ночи могло бы хватить как раз, но если дать волю регенерации в общем спальном корпусе, то кто-нибудь может заметить и заподозрить неладное. Если же не вернуться до отбоя, то это привлечет внимание Шадиса, а им нельзя было рисковать рейтингом и получать нагоняи. Ничего не поделать. Даже если Берт просто подвернул ногу (в чем он сомневался), то придется ему похромать для виду хотя бы несколько дней.

— Не стоит, Райнер. — Он попытался поставить пострадавшую ступню на землю, но внутри сустава что-то болезненно щелкнуло и сместилось, так что перед глазами снова заплясали золотые искры. Он медленно выдохнул, перенес вес на другую ногу и крепче ухватился за шею Райнера. — Лучше пойдем сразу в спальный корпус. Я... я не уверен, что смогу обмануть лекаря. С ребятами проще.

— Ясно, — Берт скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что его друг кивнул, после чего молча поволок в нужную сторону, терпеливо подстраиваясь под темп неуклюжих прыжков Гувера на одной ноге. Почему-то не хотелось сейчас встречаться с Райнером взглядом. Тот наверняка должен быть недоволен — Бог разрушения запутался в своих длинных ногах на ровном месте и теперь выбывает из строя на неделю, чтобы абсолютно непродуктивно валяться с якобы больной ногой в койке, сваливая свою часть работы на товарищей. Еще и тащи его на своем горбу почти через весь лагерь.

— Прости.

— Ты о чем? — не понял Райнер, повернув к нему голову. Обдал тяжелым дыханием, мазнул по щеке вечно торчащим надо лбом ежиком, и Берт непроизвольно чуть не повернулся тоже, вовремя сообразив, что тогда их лица будут касаться, а он и так уже медленно, но верно заливался краской. Хорошо хоть в данной ситуации его алая рожа не выглядела совсем уж неуместно - как-никак ему больно. А еще стало очевидно, что Райнер будто даже не подозревал, что ему следует быть раздраженным. Как и всегда. Только это совсем не успокаивало.

— Вы бы хоть постеснялись обжиматься средь бела дня.

Они как раз ковыляли мимо спального корпуса девочек, и некоторые из них захихикали, оценив шутку Имир. Райнер обычно за словом в карман не лез, отвечая ей в таком же дразнящем тоне, но в этот раз не стал. Он смотрел себе под ноги, и Берт увидел, что уши у него покраснели. Ну да... рядом с Имир же, должно быть, стояла Криста, они всегда вместе. Прямо как...

— Лучше б помогла, чем языком молоть.

— Ага, еще чего! Шкаф вроде тебя и сам как-нибудь управится.

Здание спального корпуса было совсем недалеко, но они оба уже заметно запыхались. Райнер даже остановился, но не чтобы передохнуть. Со словами, что Имир в кои то веки абсолютно права, он подхватил Бертольда под колени и легко поднял над землей — заставив того от неожиданности вцепиться второй рукой в светлые волосы на затылке друга и еще сильнее покраснеть. Хихиканье стало громче. Райнер ускорил шаг, но слова Имир о том, что церковь для венчания в другой стороне, все равно до них долетели.

Ребята собрались вокруг чьей-то кровати, на которой временно решили пристроить Берта для оказания первой помощи, пока Райнер аккуратно стаскивал с его ноги ботинок.

— Угх… Его надо показать лекарю, — Конни непроизвольно скривился, когда увидел, как распухла ступня. — Выглядит... хреново. Еще и повернуто под странным углом.

— Что?! — Бертольд, до этого старавшийся смотреть только в потолок, все-таки опустил глаза. Лучше бы он этого не делал – ему всегда становилось дурно от вида физических повреждений, даже совсем пустяковых. Он сглотнул. — То есть... нет, не надо. Само заживет.

— Если хочешь до конца своих дней хромать, как калека, — тогда конечно, — подал голос Жан.

— Надо вправить вывих, — сказал Райнер, после чего Берт почувствовал на лодыжке теплые ладони. Он откинулся назад, на аккуратно застеленное одеяло, и закусил зубами край рукава, ожидая снова услышать хруст и почувствовать боль, а вот орать перед всеми не хотелось. Он доверял Райнеру, тот сделает все как надо, быстро и технично, без лишних размышлений, но вот прошла минута, две, а ничего так и не происходило. Ладони у Райнера были грубые, как и у всех здесь, даже у девчонок, но держали его ногу аккуратно, словно она была стеклянной. Словно Райнер не знал, что на них все заживает, как на собаках, что частью их бесконечных тренировок было нанесение себе ран различной степени тяжести — чтобы понять, какая из них заставляет перевоплощаться быстрее. Эффективность имела значение, боль — нет. Неважно, какую роль сейчас играл Райнер, он не мог об этом забыть.

— Эй, в чем заминка? — вопрос Конни нарушил напряженную тишину. Берт, до этого сосредоточенно глядевший на огонек лампы под потолком, моргнул и выпустил уже успевшую намокнуть ткань рукава изо рта, чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью. Такое уже бывало с Райнером — он просто будто отключался на несколько секунд — но не в комнате, полной свидетелей. И не без причины.

— Браун, чем быстрее ты это сде...

Жан не успел договорить, потому что пальцы Райнера вдруг сжались на лодыжке, резко потянули ее вперед и крутанули по часовой стрелке. Хруста на этот раз слышно не было, но если бы кто-то предусмотрительно не заткнул Берту рот, он бы точно орал еще громче, чем на улице. К счастью, боль, хоть и была резкой и сильной, довольно быстро прошла, оставив после себя лишь неприятное тянущее ощущение. Чужие руки бережно повернули его лодыжку влево, потом вправо.

— Вроде бы не перелом… Ты как, Берт?

Он продолжал смотреть вверх, пропуская мимо ушей оживленную болтовню ребят: кто-то хлопал Райнера по плечу, кто-то — скорее всего, Армин, старательнее всех записывавший лекции по медицинской помощи, — говорил, что надо наложить тугую повязку, кто-то смеялся — пока не понял, что понятия не имеет, как он. Да, бегать в ближайшие пару дней вряд ли сможет, придется растянуть исцеление... но лучше так, чем выдать себя из-за оплошности. Арлерт самый умный в наборе, но, похоже, даже он ничего не заподозрил. Все прошло хорошо, но Райнер и так все понимал. Зачем вообще спрашивал?

— Я устал, — выдохнул он в бревенчатый потолок, так тихо, что его вряд ли кто-то услышал.

— А ну валите с моей кровати! — над Бертом навис разозленный Флок с растрепанными мокрыми волосами и полотенцем через плечо — наверное, только из бани. — Устроили тут лазарет. Давай, Райнер, тащи свою принцессу наверх.

Пока все громко смеялись над красным, как рак, Бертом, рискуя навлечь на себя гнев Шадиса, Армин как раз вернулся с мотком бинта для перевязки, и всеобщее внимание постепенно начало переключаться на другие темы и подготовку ко сну.

— Райнер, поможешь мне? — Берт услышал звук разрываемой ткани, а спустя полминуты Арлерт странным голосом добавил: — Эм... я думаю, ногу Бертольда уже можно отпустить.

Обычно сон приходил к нему быстро — тренировки здесь были не менее суровые, чем в Либерио, так что к концу дня большинство кадетов думало лишь об одном: помыться, поесть и быстрее лечь спать, чтобы восстановить силы до утра. Берт знал, что Армин любил допоздна сидеть в учебном корпусе, зарывшись в учебники, что ребята (и девушки) сбегали из спален даже ночью, чтобы погулять, но это со слов Райнера, потому что сам он обычно уже видел пятый сон еще до официального отбоя. Наверное, это был его способ справиться с тем, что они делали. У Анни была ее злость, и только Райнер словно носил броню даже в человеческом обличии.

Берт поначалу думал, что это неплохо. Кто-то из них правда должен был стать сильным, чтобы все они смогли выжить. Взять на себя ответственность и принимать решения. У Райнера это получалось хорошо, и всем, включая его самого, было плевать на то, какой ценой. Всем, кроме Берта… Изменилось бы что-нибудь, если бы он не молчал? Если бы Райнер узнал, насколько Берту горько от того, что тот нервный, покладистый и улыбчивый паренек умер за стенами вместе с Марселем, ему было бы легче? Если бы он не убежал вслед за Райнером от титана. Если бы Марсель не выбрал худший момент из возможных, чтобы сказать правду. Бертольд был не дурак и понимал, что только действия имеют последствия. Плевать, насколько ему жаль.

Он раздраженно повернулся на другой бок. Райнер спал, лежа на спине, но сон у него, как и всей их троицы, вряд ли был приятным и глубоким. Анни этого не понимала, она не проводила с Райнером столько времени, как Берт, но каждый удар и оскорбление делали свою работу. Завершали то, что было начато 2 года назад. Что они натворили… даже самый крепкий духом не смог бы вынести это, а Райнер таким, увы, никогда и не был. Когда-нибудь он сорвется, это лишь вопрос времени. Второй вопрос — что тогда будет делать Берт?

Райнер беспокойно завозился на своем месте, тяжело и прерывисто дыша. Кошмар. Это сложно, но к ним привыкаешь.

— Простите… — от того, каким голосом Райнер это произнес, задушенно, едва не плача, Берта прошиб холодный пот. Не дыша, он приподнялся на локте, чтобы заглянуть в лицо друга. Как он и думал, тот спал, вцепившись кулаком в подушку так сильно, что казалось, сейчас разорвет ее пополам. По лицу градом катился пот… или, может, это были слезы? С тех пор как они вошли в границы стен, Берт больше ни разу не видел, чтоб Райнер плакал. Получается, просто потому, что уже обычно спал в это время ночи, сражаясь со своими кошмарами.

— Простите меня… — Берт тоже сжал дрожащие кулаки, прекрасно понимая, что бессилен. Что он может? — Простите, все. — Пускай это прекратится. — Зачем?.. — Хватит. — Зачем ты сделал это?.. — Хватит. — Зачем, Марс…

Берт вскинулся, отбросив в сторону свое одеяло, и зажал Райнеру рот рукой. Надо его разбудить. Вдруг кто-нибудь услышит и начнет потом задавать вопросы? Он убрал руку — ладонь осталась мокрой от слез — сжал чужое плечо и с силой встряхнул. Но Райнер никак не хотел просыпаться, стонал, скрежетал зубами и повторял имя того, чья роль ему оказалась не по силам. Берт готов был побиться об заклад, что даже сам Марсель не смог бы с нею справиться. А Райнера… вообще не должно было быть на этом острове! Черт… Берт крепко зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, то почувствовал, что по щекам текут горячие слезы. Когда Райнер сорвется, все будет выглядеть именно так, как сейчас. Анни не придется его убивать, Берту не придется решать, на чью сторону становиться. Ему просто нужно будет сделать что-нибудь, чтобы успокоить друга.

И из всех вариантов он почему-то выбрал самый безумный — ухватился обеими руками за влажный от пота вырез майки Райнера и прижался губами к его рту. В первую секунду сам не понял, что творит. Потому что, похоже, даже до ребят все дошло быстрее, чем до него. Даже до Имир. Он не знал, как это делается, Райнер все еще пытался что-то сказать сквозь сон, это было неудобно, мокро и солено. Прекрасно... И наверняка не так тихо, как хотелось бы. Плевать… наверное. Потому что Райнер начал отвечать, так же неумело, но отчаянно, потянулся ему навстречу, бессознательно смыкая объятия за спиной, делая их теснее и жарче. Так искренне и беззастенчиво, словно снова стал тем ребенком в военной форме с винтовкой больше него самого, которого так просто было заставить заплакать и так же просто — смеяться. Которого бессмысленно было оплакивать, и все равно Берт это делал, не в силах открыться никому. Ровно до этого момента.

Спустя какое-то время — может, полчаса — волна жара отступила, и Райнер задышал ровно и спокойно, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо и забросив на грудь тяжелую руку. Сложно было сказать, осознавал ли он происходившее и вспомнит ли об этом завтра. Думать об этом не хотелось совсем, дневной свет вернет ему его неловкость, а Райнера снова заставит бежать от себя в ужасе и безумии. Их долг и ответственность никуда не денутся, последствия настигнут их рано или поздно, кошмары отступили лишь на одну ночь. Но даже если все, что он в силах сделать для Райнера, это спрятать его в своих объятиях, то пускай. Неважно, насколько это глупо и неэффективно. Боль имеет значение. А еще тепло и нежность, которых, он надеялся, было хоть чуточку больше, чем боли.


End file.
